loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is Sakura's love interest in Naruto. History Sasuke was part of the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful ninja families in Konoha. He grew up admiring his brother Itachi, but one night he found his entire clan had been slaughtered by his big brother. This traumatised him and he devoted himself to his ninja studies in the hopes of getting revenge. Biography While Naruto was a social pariah, Sasuke was accepted by everyone. His good looks, effortless talent and detatched personality made him popular with the girls, though he never showed any interest. After Itachi returned to their village, Sasuke trakced him down and tried to kill him, only to be tossed aside and left to think about how little he has achieved. Sasuke then decides to leave Konoha and seek tutelage under various rogue ninja. After defeating Itachi, Sasuke finds out the truth of his clan: they were wiped out on the orders of Konoha because they were too powerful to be trusted. Enraged, Sasuke declares vengeance on Konoha. He is intercepted by Naruto and Sakura, who beg him to come home and let go of his hate. After Sasuke kills a Konoha elder and nearly kills Sakura, the only one left with any faith in Sasuke is Naruto. Sasuke soon discovers further truths about his clan, namely that they prone to violence after experiencing generations of suffering under the leadership of Madara Uchiha. Sasuke's generation was originally meant to be one that could co-exist with other ninja, but when whispers of Madara's return started spreading, the village elders decided to have Itachi kill them all off before dying by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke, realizing that the cycle of hatred would only stop if he could learn to let go of his hate, allies himself with Naruto and the others. Romances Sasuke has never shown any hints of attraction towards anyone, but he has accumulated several admirers. Below are the most prominent. Sakura Haruno Sakura has always had a crush on Sasuke. After being assigned to the same team as him, Sakura neglected her ninja training and spent more time trying to woo Sasuke. When Sasuke made lans to leave Konoha, Sakura tried to stop him by confessing her love for him, only for Sasuke to leave anyway. Three years later, Sakura has slowly begun to realize that Sasuke is no good for her, but she still can't shake off her feelings for him. Sakura agin confesses her love to Sasuke again when Kaguya is defeated and Sasuke begins his revolution. Ino Yamanaka Just like Sakura, Ino has had a longtime crush on Sasuke. Her crush on him caused her friendship with Sakura to go sour and they became rivals. After Sasuke's defection, Ino seemingly gives up on him, but still feels upset at the thought that they might have to kill him. She also secretly fantasises about Sasuke fighting for her affection, showing that her feelings never did fade away. Karin When Sasuke forms a team to help him track down Itachi, he enlists in Karin because of her sensory abilities. Karin has lusted after Sasuke ever since he saved her life years ago. Whe Karin was held hostage, Sasuke stabbed right through her to get to his target. After that, Karin decided she'd had enough of Sasuke's abuse, only to fall for him all over again when he apologized. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Unrequited Love Category:Love at First Sight Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest